I Love You Too Much
by Iron-Man420
Summary: One Shot: Videl now eight months pregnant suspects Gohan is stepping out. When she overhears a phone conversation and gets a letter the following day confirming her suspicions, she decides she won't stand for this but is it possible she has jumped the gun


A little stuck on my Saiyan Story, but I had this idea come to me after reading some of those Gohan cheating on Videl stories and thought I would write my own. Hope you enjoy.

I Love You Too Much

Videl sat at the kitchen table thinking while absentmindedly rubbing her tummy. Her and Gohan's baby was due very soon. She was excited for the baby, but worry was plaguing her. Gohan had not been home much in the last few weeks. Tonight was a testament to that, it was nearing 9:00pm. A new person had started alongside him at Capsule Corp. as a temp while Videl was on maternity leave. There was a project Gohan was taking on just before she left for leave. It sounded like it was a big consuming project, which was why she supposed he was working so late. But that wasn't what was making her worry. Gohan was spending time at this person's house after work. It was an old friend of his, a _girl _friend that he met during the Cell games. Videl was afraid of what might be going on. She wanted a happy family, but it seems as though it was slipping away. Why was it everyone she put trust in would betray her? Her thoughts were interrupted as Gohan came through the door.

"Hey sweetie sorry I'm late, Lime insisted that I come over for a little bit after work, she wanted to show me some idea's she had for the new project. I really wanted to come home, but she wouldn't take no for an answer," Gohan said this as he set his briefcase down and removed his jacket and shoes. He walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "So, how are my two most favorite people in the world doing?" Gohan as he stared into Videl's cerulean pools.

"Oh, we're good. Was work busy as usual?" Videl asked trying to sound as happy as possible. She got a scent of a perfume that wasn't hers when he kissed her forehead. _This can't be happening._

"It is slowing down a little bit, another month or so and the prototype should be finished. I'm getting sick of this project. I don't get to spend enough time with you. Next time a big project comes up, I'm passing on it," Gohan said as he searched the fridge for something to eat. _He sure is convincing_, Videl thought. "What are you still doing up anyway, you know you need your rest for the baby," Gohan said looking at her concerned. _Why would you care,_ Videl thought.

"I just wanted to wait up for you. Don't get to see you much anymore, that's all." Videl said staring back at him. In reality she was trying to figure out the best way to ask him about this Lime girl that he was seeing. Maybe she shouldn't be so suspicious, he seemed honest. He did tell her where he was and what he was doing. Maybe she was just paranoid.

"Well, why don't," Gohan began as he lifted Videl from her chair and into his arms, "I tuck you in?" Videl couldn't help but smile. He loved her and no one else. She didn't need to worry. Gohan brought her up to their bedroom and laid her down. She was already in her nightgown. He pulled the covers up to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Gohan left the room and returned back downstairs. After a few minutes Videl realized she was thirsty. She got out of bed and headed for the stairs. She stopped shy of the first step. She could hear Gohan on the phone.

"_No, I don't think she suspects a thing."_

"_No, I am playing it cool, She'll never figure it out."_

"_Because it's more fun this way."_

"_I know."_

"_I love you too, see you tomorrow."_

Videl stood at the top of the stairs, tears were filling her eyes. She had been right, Gohan was cheating on her. She went back to the room and returned to the bed. When Gohan came up a few minutes later she pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

When Videl awoke the following morning Gohan had already left. A note on the nightstand bid her good morning and proclaimed his love for her, a love that she now knew to be a lie. At eight months pregnant, she didn't need this kind of stress. She proceeded downstairs and looked toward the door. 

On the floor was an envelope. _It's too early for mail. _Videl opened the envelope and looked at the note. It was written in handwriting that she didn't recognize. But the message was clear as day.

Dear Videl,

I sorry to tell you this, but Gohan doesn't love you anymore. He has fallen in love with someone else. That is why he is never home. He spends time at her house, and they are not working on projects. I'm sure you have smelled the perfume all over him. You should leave him and show him you won't be treated like that.

The letter was unsigned. If it weren't for the phone call she overheard the previous night, she would have passed this off as someone messing with her. But this was a big drop in a small pale now. Videl began to cry again. Outside, it was storming. The storm was as turbulent as she felt at this moment. Tears continuing to flow, Videl ran upstairs threw a few clothes in her bag and headed outside to her hover-copter.

Gohan drove up to Lime's house and honked. It was raining pretty hard by now. Lime had called and requested a ride, and Gohan was happy to oblige, anything for an old friend. When she didn't come out, Gohan decided to walk up to her house. He went as fast as he could so as to avoid getting soaked. He arrived at her door which thankfully had a small roof jutting out so he could avoid getting drenched. He knocked on the door which opened slowly upon contact. Gohan was a little worried now. He slowly opened the door to reveal Lime wearing some very revealing clothing. Little was left to the imagination.

"Lime, what the hell are you doing in that?" Gohan asked as he averted his eyes.

"What, don't you like it? I wore it just for you," Lime said seductively. She walked over to Gohan and closed the door. I wasn't kidding when I told you I loved you Gohan."

"Yeah, but I was telling the truth when I said I don't love you. I love Videl and I always will," Gohan said his anger rising a little.

"Come on Gohan, I know that's not true. I already sent a letter to the dimwitted wife of yours telling her that you wanted to be with me," Lime said as wrapped her arms around Gohan.

"WHAT! You did what? She's eight months pregnant, she could go into premature labor with that kind of stress," Gohan was screaming at this point.

"But Gohan, I thought this was what you would want," Lime said looking sad.

"No it's not what I want. I want my wife safe and happy. Why in the hell would I flirt around with you. I love her more than anything. And if you were any kind of a friend you would have seen that. Now Videl is probably out in this storm, distraught and scared, which are two very dangerous combinations at this time. I'm going now, and don't worry about showing up for work, your fired," Gohan went to the door, she had locked it. He ripped it right off the hinges and threw it outside. He took a step toward his car until he realized it would be faster to fly. He capsulized his car and took flight. He opened his senses and located Videl. She was right in the middle of this storm. He had to hurry.

Videl piloted her craft toward her dad's mansion. Since she and Gohan had married, they had moved closer to the city to make it easier to get to work. Her dad's place was only 45 minutes away by copter. Videl was only fifteen minutes into her journey when she felt herself get wet. He water had just broke, which was followed by a contraction.

"No, not now, it's too early," Videl screamed. She started to lose control of the craft as she succumbed to the pain. Then the worst happened. Her hover-copter was struck by lightning. Videl screamed. The craft was dead in the air. She was not too high off the ground though. When the craft finally crashed 

she smashed her head into the dashboard. She opened the door and tumbled out and was greeted with another contraction. After it passed Videl stood up and tried to walk. Her head was causing her more pain than the contractions were. Her vision began to blur. The smack to the head had probably caused a concussion. She was still in the middle of nowhere at this point. She started to lose her balance and collapsed to her knees. She looked forward as a gold haired man descended in front of her and raced forward. It was Gohan and worry and fear were plastered all over his face. She was saved. She may hate him at this moment, but at least she was safe.

Videl awoke sometime later in a hospital bed. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and her tummy was flat, and had a c-shaped scar. Videl screamed.

"What is it Mrs. Son?" a nurse asked as she raced into the room.

"Where is my baby? Where is my baby? Is it alright?" Videl was almost screaming.

"Shhh shhh. Your baby is fine, a ittle early, but for the most part in perfect health. We will keep her here for a few days under observation because she was a month early," the nurse explained calmly.

"So I had a girl?" Videl asked a little calmer.

"Yes, a gorgeous little girl. She looks just like you. Your husband is with her now in the observation room. We have her hooked up to equipment to monitor her body. He insisted he stay with her, he said it's what you would have wanted. I assume you would like to go see her?" the nurse said with a small smile.

"Yes, very much so," Videl said enthusiastically. Gohan had no right to be with her baby, not after what he had done. The nurse helped her out of her bed. Videl was still a little dizzy, but she denied the use of a wheel chair. They proceed to the third floor of the hospital high rise where her baby currently resided.

"Here you are Mrs. Son," The nurse pointed her into a private room. Videl walked in to see Gohan looking into the plastic basket and rubbing her baby's cheeks with his finger. _The nerve. _Gohan turned around and saw his wife standing just inside the room. He raced over to embrace her but was denied.

"Videl, what's wrong," Gohan asked looking hurt.

"I want you to leave. Leave now. I don't want to see you anymore," Videl said sternly, but tears were starting to fall.

"Videl what's wrong, why do you want me to leave?" Gohan asked tears starting to fill his eyes.

"I got a letter this morning, it was about you. It said you didn't love me, that you were in love with someone else. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard the phone call the night before," Videl said as tears continued to fall.

"Videl, what phone call?" Gohan asked, but he was pretty sure he knew which one.

"_No, I don't think she suspects a thing. No, I'm playing it cool, She'll never figure it out. Because it's more fun this way. I love you too, see you tomorrow." _ Videl ran through the whole conversation she had heard the previous night. "All those night's I wondered where you were. You weren't at work were you, you were at that Lime girls house. How could you do this to me Gohan, I thought you loved me," Videl said almost screaming.

"Videl please, I do love you, more than you'll ever know. That phone call was from my mom. We were…" his pause looked bad, but his mom would be mad if he spoiled the surprise, but he needed to calm her down. "We were talking about you surprise baby shower. I couldn't believe we had all forgotten about throwing you a baby shower, so we decided to do it tomorrow," Gohan said honestly.

"Ha, how am I suppose to believe that," Videl asked in a suspicious tone.

"Call my mom and ask her," Gohan said reaching in his pocket for his cell phone. Videl swatted his hand away.

"Fine, then what about the letter," Videl asked.

"While I can't really prove it, it is not true. When I went over to her house last night, she hit me with a spray of her perfume. I figure in an effort to make you question my loyalty. Apparently it worked. I'm truly sorry for this Videl, I just didn't expect her to act like this. She was my friend. When I went to pick her up this morning she was trying to get me to leave you. After she mentioned the letter she wrote, I ran out of there and tried to find you. I was so worried." Videl finally allowed herself to be embraced by Gohan. She believed him, she didn't know why, but she knew he spoke the truth. "Videl do you know why I could never cheat on you?" Gohan asked looking down at her. All Videl could do was shake her head.

"You are everything I wanted in a wife, a friend, a partner, a lover. Why would I settle for less when I have perfection already in my arms," Gohan said this as he stared into Videl's gorgeously blue eyes. While she had subsided her tears for the moment, after what he said they came full force again. "Another thing Videl…," Gohan started, "I love you too damn much." Videl looked up in time to have Gohan's lips crash down on hers. She felt foolish. Gohan was the only one who had never betrayed her, and he never would. As they broke the kiss, Gohan looked down at his wife.

"Now, why don't you come say 'hi' to your daughter. I'm' sure she would love to see you," Gohan said as he picked up his wife and carried her over to their daughters plastic box. Their daughter looked back at them, and smiled. It was the Son smile, she was definitely her father's daughter, but the rest was all Videl.

"Oh Gohan she's beautiful," Videl said reaching down and letting her grab her finger in her tiny fist.

"What should we name her, I wanted to wait until you woke up?" Gohan asked. "I was thinking Pan."

Videl thought for a moment. "I like it, Pan Son, it's perfect."

"Whew, good, 'cause I lied, I already named her," Gohan said causing Videl to turn in his arms and hit his head with her hand.

"Gohan," Videl snapped.

"I was kidding, calm down. I would never do such a thing," Videl smiled back at him.

"I love you Videl, and I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that?" Gohan asked.

"I know, and I'm so-,"

"Don't apologize. There is nothing for you to apologize for. In your shoes I probably would have assumed the same," Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan after he said this and held him tight. She had her family, and she always would.

"I love you too Gohan," Videl said trying her best to hold back tears. Pan giggle inside her plastic container. She would have a good life, her parents would make sure of that.

* * *

Absolutely hate unhappy endings. This is my answer to all those out of character stories about these two breaking up. Gohan would never cheat on Videl. Even Vegeta wouldn't bail on Bulma for crying out loud. Anyway, my venting done, I hope you enjoyed. If not, well than w/e. Can't please all the people all the time.


End file.
